El primer amor de una ángel
by yuuki.samju
Summary: Naruto ya no sabia que mas hacer, Sai no era alguien que se diera por vencido en sus objetivos y el rubio era su objetivo y no era nada bueno, a pesar de pensar en refugiarse en la tierra jamas pensó que lo que le deparaba el destino. Pareja: SasuNaru Propiedad: Los personajes pertenecen al autor Masashi Kishimoto Advertencia: Genero del fic YAOI (Amor hombre con hombre)


**El primer amor de un ángel**

Rayos eléctricos resonaban con furia en la fría y devastadora tormenta de esa noche… parecía que el cielo se destruiría y caería sobre la tierra como si anunciara su destrucción total…

-¡JURO QUE TE ENCONTRARE Y CUANDO LO HAGA TE ARREPENTIRAS!

Resonó un feroz grito por los cielos… audible solo para una persona.

-porque… porque a mi… por que tenia que ser yo–decía Un joven que tenia la apariencia de un chico de unos 19 años; Corría bajo la tormenta con todas sus fuerzas y con lágrimas en sus ojos, tratando de escapar desesperadamente… en busca de refugio, de un escondite en el cual no lo encontraran y escapar de la muerte que lo asechaba.

Después de varias horas de correr de un lado al otro, cansado y habiéndose calmado un poco la tormenta, decidió refugiarse y descansar. Camino por las calles en busca de un buen lugar para descansar y donde no lo encontraran, hasta que llego a lo que era un pequeño bosque… y se adentro en el.

Camino por entre sus arboles y maleza hasta que vio a lo lejos lo que era un establo, entro en el con cautela y pudo ver a un caballo negro dentro de una de las barracas (era tan hermoso y majestuoso a la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba dentro del establo que se maravillo solo de verlo) se acercó a el lentamente y extendió su mano para tocarlo… cuando de pronto escucho unos pasos acercándose al lugar, temeroso de ser descubierto y de que fuera de quien huía, miro de un lado al otro buscando donde esconderse y corrió sigilosamente a una de las barracas vacías, espero con temor y en silencio para ver de quien se trataba, mas la oscuridad de la noche y la poca iluminación del lugar le hizo imposible ver claramente de quien se trataba.

Lo único que pudo distinguir fue la silueta de una persona (como si de una sombra se tratara), caminar hasta el caballo y acariciar su cabeza. Fue extraña esa sensación de tranquilidad que lo rodeaba ante la presencia de un desconocido, una persona que lo podría poner en riesgo si descubría su secreto pero que por alguna razón sabia que no corría peligro, se inclino un poco sobre una tabla suelta y logro ver a un muchacho (su mente quedo aturdida por un instante mientras lo observaba) era… solo podía describirlo como hermoso y misterioso, se inclino para verlo un poco mejor y… solo sintió como la tabla se rompía por el peso y caía al suelo haciendo ruido y llamando la atención.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – Escucho decir, seguido de unos pasos y una luz que ilumino el lugar-

- itai... itai –dijo adolorido (la tabla floja se rompió dejándolo caer sobre el suelo y golpearse la cabeza, mientras una se las sillas de montar callo enzima de su tobillo lastimándolo)-

-¡Tu! –escucho los pasos detenerse frente a el- ¡que haces aquí… y como entraste! – Grito molesto -

El pobre chico… resignado por a ver sido descubierto levanto la mirada para encontrarse por fin con ese rostro que deseaba conocer, ese muchacho de las sombras era muy hermoso o eso fue lo que él pensó. Era alto de piel clara y de cabello y ojos tan negros como la oscuridad de la noche.

-¡EH DICHO QUE QUIEN ERES TU! –grito sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¡RESPONDE!

-¿Eh? –Desconcertado-… ahg… yo… etto –parpadeaba nervioso tratando de ocultarse de su mirada, volteando de un lado a otro muy nervioso y sintiendo el palpitar del dolor en su tobillo- mi… mi nombre es… Naruto -El azabache camino firmemente hasta donde Naruto se encontraba, quito cuidadosamente la silla sobre su pie y lo tomo del brazo ayudándolo a levantarse-

-Levántate –le dijo-

-Itai… -se quejo Naruto apretando los dientes por el dolor punzante en su tobillo y el golpe en su cabeza-

-… ¿estas bien? -Naruto se levanto con su ayuda y lo miro justo a los ojos, [que… que hermosos ojos] pensó el azabache. Porque pensaba eso en un momento como este… pero… bueno debía de admitir que ese chico era muy… muy… *hermoso*… si, era la palabra pala describirlo con esos ojos azules como el cielo, ese cabello rubio y brillante como el sol contrastaban a la perfección con ese tono de piel claro ligeramente acanelado… ¡vamos! Que este chico era más guapo que cualquier chica que haya visto y mira que había visto muchas…[todas esas chicas que se le acercaban queriendo conquistarlo].

-s…si gracias –se levanto y sus ojos se conectaron con los de él… por un segundo que le pareció una eternidad, sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en todo el mundo. Era lo mas extraño que le había pasado… a las "personas" como el jamás les pasaba o al menos eso era lo que el creía, lo tomo del brazo ayudándolo y el contacto de su piel lo saco de sus pensamientos, nunca había tocado a un humano, era algo que estaba estrictamente prohibido. solo la sensación del tacto lo perturbo pero trato de disimularlo lo mayormente posible, aun que no sabia si el joven que lo ayudaba notaria la diferencia… se había asegurado de tomar una forma y textura lo mas exactamente parecida a la de un humano pero aun así destacaban entre ellos- AAH!... me… me duele mucho –se quejo del dolor-

-rayos… déjame ver –checo y vio su tobillo- ah… esta muy inflamado, tal vez este fracturado hmm… a ver –se inclino y lo cargo en brazos-

-Agh!... mmh –trago un grito de dolor entre sus dientes-

-valla eres mas ligero de lo que pensé… -Naruto se sorprendió - eh… lo siento pero si no te saco de aquí y atiendo tu herida se pondrá peor,… ya después me explicaras lo que a pasado ok… –miro su rostro rojo y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados… tal vez por el dolor pensó- solo aguanta un poco… ¿hum? Oye Naruto…Naruto -le llamo pero Naruto ya se había desmayado-

Las fuerzas del rubio se habían agotado y no pudo resistir, y menos con ese dolor… nunca había experimentado dolor, sorpresa, temor o cansancio… [al menos no como lo hacían los ellos] jamás pudo saber lo que era sentir… o ser un humano, los conocía, y los conocía muy bien, podía percibir sus sentimientos, necesidades y deseos pero no el sentirlos… no el vivirlos, alguien como él no podía, alguien como él no debía, alguien como el… algo como el… algo como… Un Ángel.

A la mañana siguiente y con los primeros rayos del sol sobre su rostro, se despertó… su cuerpo le dolía, estaba cansado y tenia hambre, trato de incorporarse pero le fue imposible, entre abrió sus ojos y pudo distinguir un buro a su lado y sobre este la foto de una joven mujer de cabello negro y ojos cafés brillantes, de piel clara vistiendo un lindo vestido blanco con pequeñas flores azules en el, ella estaba sentada en un columpio sonriendo muy feliz con bellas flores a su alrededor. Naruto estiro su mano y tomo la foto… al tocarla pudo percibir los sentimientos de esa imagen "felicidad, armonía, amor, paz y tranquilidad" sin duda alguna ella había estado sumamente feliz al momento de tomar la foto, pero también percibió los sentimientos de dolor, tristeza y sufrimiento rodeándola, sin querer inmiscuirse en un asunto que no era suyo dejo la foto en su lugar y miro hacia el techo, sabia que estaba en problemas pero jamás espero que llegaran tan lejos.

**~ * ~ * Flash back * ~ *~**

-Hola Naru! –escucho tras de el-

-Humm… -volteo y pudo ver a quien lo llamaba, era un joven aparentemente como de unos 23 años corriendo para alcanzarlo, al igual que él, era rubio y de ojos azules pero de un tono mas oscuro que el de los suyos vistiendo un pantalón y camisa de manga larga blancos y descalzo su nombre era Deidara pero Naru como le llamaba cariñosamente le decía ni-san-… ni-san! - le dijo sonriéndole-

-Hola Naru haha… casi no te alcanzaba –dijo parándose junto a el- ¿A dónde vas? –le pregunto-

-voy a ir a ver el amanecer… y ¿tu? Que haces… ¿para que quisieras verme?

-pues para nada en especial… simplemente quería verte o que… es que acaso no puedo, tengo que tener un motivo para hacerlo –lo miro algo serio-

-eh… hehe –se rio algo nervioso- no… no como crees, simplemente preguntaba no es para que te molestes nii-san

-Ha ha ha ok, esta bien –le sonrió y acaricio su cabeza- puedo acompañarte… además me sirve de que voy a ver unos asuntos que tengo en la tierra.

-esta bien…

El tiempo transcurría en la tierra, las personas nacían, vivían y morían, era como debía de ser… manteniendo el curso de las cosas, pero no así en el cielo. Para los ángeles el tiempo no era algo de que preocuparse, al menos no para ellos dado que no envejecían o morían como los humanos, a quienes solo los ángeles protectores como se les llamaban velaban y protegían a los humanos y sus almas para ir por el buen camino.

Pero así como había ángeles en los cielos… también había demonios en el infierno y varios de ellos alguna vez fueron también ángeles quienes había sido desterrados sin poder alguno ala tierra y destinados a vivir y morir como humanos ordinarios en la tierra uno de ellos era Sai quien alguna ves fue considerado un ángel protector que había sido huido del paraíso por el placer que le daba el jugar con los sentimientos de los humanos que quienes según el eran mas que simples mortales sin chiste ni gracia que solo sabia crear odio entre ellos mismos, matándose unos a otros y que no valía la pena salvar. Uno de los humanos con quien se divirtió fue con mujer ante la que apareció y la sedujo para estar con ella y a verla dejado profundamente enamorada de él, ocasionando su propia muerte cuando la abandono después de divertirse con ella.

Sai… siempre había deseado ser libre y hacer lo que quisiera o deseara y una de las cosas que siempre había deseado tener era a Naruto, tan bello y gentil con los demás algo le cautivaba y lo atraía de una manera que no comprendía bien pero sabia que quería tenerlo solo para el. Después de muchos años observando y "cuidando" de los humanos en la tierra, conoció sus costumbres, sus placeres, sus deseos, defectos y debilidades y fue así como supo lo que deseaba… y lo que deseaba era a Naruto quería tenerlo solo para el y lo aria aun que fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

Sabia que Naruto y la mayoría de sus hermanos ángeles no desconfiaban entre ellos ya que no estaba en su naturaleza el traicionar o engañar… o al menos eso era lo creían, conocían de quienes lo habían hecho anterior mente pero tenían la esperanza de que no se repitiera… este no era el caso.

-hola Naruto –se acercó a él y le sonrió gentilmente-

-hola Sai –volteo a verlo y le devolvió la sonrisa-

-me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme… ai algo que quiero mostrarte.

-claro.

Descendieron a la tierra y Sai los condujo hacia una casa.

-donde estamos –pregunto Naruto-

-espera aquí y veras- camino hacia el timbre y espero un momento… de inmediato salió corriendo y abrazo a Sai besándolo en la boca mientras el la rodio con sus brazos sobre su cintura. Naruto se quedo muy sorprendido al verlos-

-hola mi amor… -la chica lo beso de nuevo- donde te has metido eeh..

-eh tenido asuntos que resolver, ya te lo había dicho – Sai tomo su barbilla en su mano y le dio un beso- bueno me tengo que ir, solo ase a verte.

-que! No te vallas quédate -ella paso su lengua por su oreja- pasaremos todo en día desnudos en la cama… si!

-haha nada me encantaría mas pero no… tengo que ir no vemos adiós –se alejó y se fue… llego con Naruto y le sonrió- que te parece Naruto… quieres probar.

-n… no… no lo puedo… creer como es que hayas hecho eso... esta prohibido! –le grito Naruto alterado-

-hehe tranquilo Naru -se acercó y trato de besarlo- te deseo Naruto.

-NO!... ALEJATE DE MI! –retrocedió y trato de huir pero sintió como Sai lo tomo del brazo y lo tiro en el suelo tratando de besarlo a la fuerza-

-TE DESEO Naruto… Y NI TU NI NADIE ME INPEDIRA TENERTE!... ME HAS ENTENDIDO! – Sai desgarro sus ropas, comenzó a besar su cuerpo y a acariciarlo mientras Naruto luchaba por liberarse, cuando de pronto sintió como alguien lo sujetaba desde la espalda y lo aventaba al suelo separándolo de Naruto.

-¡ALEJATE DE NARUTO! – Deidara lo arrojo con fuerza- ¡QUE CRES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO Sai… TE HAS VUELTO LOCO! –le gritaba a Sai cuando de pronto Sai se levanto y lo tomo del cuello arrojándolo hacia un árbol y quedo inconsciente, Naruto solo pudo ver lo que sucedía.

-¡ NOOO! Ni-san! -corrió hacia él y toco su hombro cuidadosamente- QUE ES LO QUE HAS HECHO! –dijo viendo a Deidara inconsciente y tirado en el suelo, volteo a ver a Sai quien solo se reía como si nada y se acercaba lentamente a él con una mirada de soberbia y satisfacción en su rostro…- ¡ ALEJATE DE MI! -Naruto arrojo una especie de esfera de luz que lanzo muy lejos a Sai y lo estrello en el suelo dejándolo inconsciente pero sabia que no duraría mucho el efecto… cuando volteo para ayudar a Deidara este ya había desaparecido... las lagrimas de sus ojos brotaban de tristeza por su hermano pero sabia que si se quedaba parado ahí llorando Sai despertaría y lo atraparía, así que, aun con el corazón herido corrió tomando forma humana ya que de esta forma su esencia de ángel se ocultaría y le seria mas difícil a Sai el encontrarlo y sobre todo que no podría volver al cielo después de lo ocurrido… seguramente será desterrado o acusado de la muerte de su hermano… así que esta fue la única salida que pudo tomar.

**~ * ~ * End Flasback ~ * ~ ***

-parece que ya despertaste… ¿estas mejor? -escucho Naruto- por cierto me llamo Sasuke – le dijo el pelinegro entrando en la habitación y dejando una bandeja con comida en el buro al lado de el- debes tener mucha hambre… traje esto –le indico la comida- espero te guste… oye ¿me escuchas… Naruto?

-¿eh?... como es que sabes mi nombre –dijo sorprendido al verlo-

-pues tu me lo dijiste anoche o que… ¿ya se te olvido?

-eh… -recordó lo que había pasado en la noche- es verdad hehe creo que el golpe en la cabeza me afecto el cerebro hahaha –se rio nervioso –

-supongo que si… será mejor que comas algo – le dijo-

-creo que si.

-y… ¿quien eres? –le pregunto mientras se sentaba en una silla-

-yo… ya te lo dije me llamo Naruto –dijo nervioso… que le diría "hola me llamo Naruto… ah y por cierto soy un ángel "claro que no podía decirle eso-

-si ya se como te llamas pero lo que quiero saber es quien eres, de donde vienes y que hacías anoche escondido en el establo, por que no creo que solo anduvieras paseando verdad.

-yo… yo no puedo decírtelo, por favor perdóname pero no puedo decirte –Naruto desvió su mirada-

-entonces me temo que tendré que llamar a la policía… no me gusta que extraños anden merodeando por mis terrenos -Sasuke se levanto y camino hacia la puerta-

-No! Por favor no llames a la policía, sé que esto es muy extraño y que tal ves no me creas pero no soy malo yo no vine a robar nada, yo solo… yo solo –sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos- dios mio…

A pesar de las circunstancias y del modo extraño en que pasaron las cosas, Sasuke dejo que Naruto se quedara en su casa y no le pregunto mas… habían transcurrido ya dos semanas desde que el rubio había aparecido en su vida y pudo darse cuenta de la clase de "persona" que era.

Después de las cosas que había pasado era agradable saber que no todo el mundo mentía o al menos eso es lo que el creía. Pero por otra parte Naruto se había dado cuenta del dolor y rencor que Sasuke guardaba hacia los demás; la muerte de esa chica en la foto sin duda alguna había sido muy fuerte para Sasuke, sabia que la había amado y que odiaba al resto de las personas por algo que no entendía muy bien, pero algo que si sabia y delo que estaba muy preocupado, era del hecho de que a pesar de ir en contra de lo que creía y de lo que no debía hacer… se había enamorado de Sasuke.

-dios no, no, no, no, no –se decía así mismo mientras estaba con Sombra (ese caballo negro que conoció el día que llego con Sasuke) sentado aun lado de el en el establo- esto no puede ser, esto no puede pasarme a mi.

-Naruto! –escucho decir a Sasuke desde el patio buscándolo-

Naruto se escondió y espero a que se alejara, una ves que Sasuke se había ido respiro con mas normalidad (cosa que le costaba mucho a causa del frenético palpitar de su corazón) esto era peligroso y lo sabia muy bien. Un ángel no debía enamorarse jamás de un humano, pero él no era como Sai, el no quería tener a Sasuke para divertirse nada mas, él lo amaba y no quería hacerle daño "si tan solo ni-san estuviera conmigo, al menos así podría hablar de esto con el".

-esto no puede ser así por siempre, si me quedo mas tiempo con Sasuke, Sai podría encontrarme y… -la sola idea de que Sasuke fuera herido por Sai le aterraba así que con el dolor de su corazón, debía irse y no regresar- pero antes de esto tengo que hablar con el – así que con la decisión ya tomada Naruto se preparo para hablar con Sasuke.

Sentados en el comedor cenaban tranquilamente o eso era lo que parresia.

-que pasa Naruto no has comido mucho… ¿que es lo que te pasa? – le pregunto-

-dime Sasuke… ¿quien es la chica en la foto que esta al lado de tu cama? –al escuchar esto Sasuke se quedo callado y Naruto pudo percibir el dolor de este recuerdo, esperando que tal vez no contestara… Naruto quiso cambiar de tema rápidamente- perdón yo creo que es…

-su nombre es Elisa y era mi prometida… -dijo interrumpiéndolo mientras su mirada estaba perdida en sus recuerdos- murió hace un año en un accidente automovilístico… a Elisa le gustaban mucho las flores haha -rio al recordarla- de hecho ella planto todas esas flores que están en la foto, ese columpio era su lugar favorito.

- ¡Si!… yo eh estado ahí y es un lugar muy hermoso, tranquilo y lleno de paz, pero… esta muy descuidado y las flores se han marchitado.

-haha… supongo que si, ella era la única que tenia la paciencia para cuidar de el –rio tristemente –

-Sasuke… yo… yo debo irme –al escuchar esto Sasuke quedo pasmado por la noticia, pero trato de disimular su tristeza y rencor-

-perfecto puedes irte cuando quieras –se levanto y de la mesa y se fue a su habitación-

-¡Sasuke espera! Yo… -"¿yo?... yo que… yo te amo… no claro que no eso no puede ser" pensó-

Esa noche estando seguro de que Sasuke dormía y no lo descubriría Naruto fue al jardín hacia donde estaba el columpio y vio la maleza y la hierba cubriendo la tierra donde antes había flores de muchos colores, así que utilizando los dones que dios les dio a los ángeles volvió a darle vida y esplendor a ese lugar sin darse cuenta de una presencia detrás suyo que lo observaba.

-valla, valla, valla un hermoso jardín debo admitir mi lindo ángel –Naruto volteo al escuchar a Sai y lo vio parado detrás de él vistiendo un elegante traje negro y le sonreía lleno de satisfacción- sabes fue muy buena idea el hacerte pasar por un humano y así ocultar tu presencia pero… -camino lentamente hacia él y se agacho a su lado sorprendiendo mas a Naruto- este juego se acabó y tu vendrás conmigo si no quieres que mate a ese amigo tuyo Naruto ¡hahahaha!

-¡No!... déjalo a el fuera de esto.

-¿Por qué? Si entre mas personas mejor no crees… ¡Sasuke ven vamos a jugar! –Grito-

-¡Cállate! –dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo y viéndolo a los ojos. Pero aunque intento que se callara, Sasuke ya había despertado e iba hacia ellos-

-hahaha y crees que te are caso… -tomo a Naruto entre sus brazos y lo beso a la fuerza- tu serás mio Naruto lo quieras o no.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame, no me toques… -luchaba- tu mataste a Deidara! –gritaba en llanto mientras luchaba por liberarse, pero Sai saco una daga y lo apuñalo en el estomago… Naruto contuvo un grito en su garganta y sintió como brotaba la sangre-…Agh! -lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras era soltado por Sai y caía en el suelo respirando entre cortadamente-

-sabias que si un ángel toma la forma de un humano puede sentir y morir como uno hehe –se inclino y le dio un beso mientras sonreía y le susurraba al oído- te dije que serias mio… aun que sea en la muerte pero serás solo mio –sonreía inocentemente, como si el haber matado aun ángel… [Algo que alguna vez fue] no le causara ninguna reacción y se fue, desapareciendo en la oscuridad-

-¿Naruto?... oye donde estas –le llamaba Sasuke mientras caminaba, hasta que llego a donde se encontraba y vio como yacía tirado en el suelo rodeado de hermosas flores manchadas de sangre… Sasuke no podía creer lo que veía, hasta que Naruto lo miro con esos ojos llenos de lagrimas- ¡NARUTO! ¡NO! -corrió hacia él, arrodillándose a su lado y tomando su entre las suyas- Naruto que… que a pasado aquí, escuche voces quien te hiso esto dime por favor –le preguntaba, algo histérico por la situación- tengo que llamar a… a una ambulancia o lo que sea resiste por favor Naruto –estaba apunto de levantarse cuando sintió la mano de Naruto sujetándolo-

-no Sasuke no llames a nadie –le decía Naruto –

-¡estas loco!... Si no te llevo a un hospital vas a morir –le grito- no quiero verte morir.

-no puedo morir si nunca eh nacido... cof…– extendió su mano y toco su rostro gentilmente- siento a verte mentido Sasuke… puede que no me creas ahora pero no soy humano… yo soy… un ángel.

-de que rayos hablas Naruto… ya estas delirando –le reñía- déjate de tonterías… voy a llamar a un ambulancia.

-espera Sasuke –Naruto tomo la mano de Sasuke y la tomo junto con la suya y las puso sobre su pecho cerca de su corazón… cerrando los ojos mientras un pequeño rayo de luz salía de entre sus dedos, Sasuke lo veía asombrado y Naruto sentía el palpitar de su corazón y el de él mientras poco a poco su cuerpo se desvanecía-

-¡No Naruto no te vallas no me dejes solo… ya no quiero estar solo –le decía Sasuke mientras intentaba aferrarse al cuerpo de Naruto con fuerza y lagrimas en sus ojos-yo… yo creo que me eh enamorado de ti Naruto, no se como pero as logrado llegar a mi corazón… no me importa lo que seas o quien seas solo quiero que estés a mi lado.

-yo también te amo Sasuke –al escuchar esto Sasuke levanto la mirada y vio el rostro feliz y sonriente de Naruto- a pesar de estarme prohibido el amar a un humano… me e enamorado de ti y ese es mi pecado ante dios.

-no Naruto… el amar no es ningún pecad y tu no eres un pecador para dios -escucharon los dos una voz que Naruto reconocía muy bien-

-ni… ni-san… –Buscaba Naru con la mirada, hasta que lo vieron aparecer frente a ellos, sorprendiéndolos pero haciendo muy feliz al rubio- creí que Sai te había matado.

-¿ni-san? –Pregunto Sasuke mientras veía a un joven rubio de ojos azules como los de Naruto pero un poco mas oscuros, vestido de blanco frente a el-

-hehe hola Sasuke –les sonrió Deidara a ambos- tranquilo Naruto… -se inclino y puso su mano sobre las de ellos- Naruto… no solo yo, si no también dios, podemos darnos cuenta del amor entre ustedes… ambos sabemos Naru, que el amor es uno de los sentimiento mas grandes que dios nos a dado, y que no mi porta quien se lo demos mientras sea verdadero y de corazón… dime Sasuke –lo miro a los ojos- ¿tu en verdad amas a Naruto?

-si lo amo –contesto de inmediato mirándolo-

- y sé que no tengo que preguntar pero dime Naru… ¿tu amas a Sasuke?

-sabes muy bien que si ni… ni-san –le contesto con dificultad por el dolor de la herida-

-muy bien… dime Naruto lo amas tanto como para renunciar a ser un ángel y pasar el resto de tu vida con el –le dijo Deidara muy serio mientras los veía mas que sorprendidos-

-eso no es posible… sabes que no esta permitido ya que si me quedara con el seria un desertor y traidor a nosotros mismos –le dijo efusivamente mientras estrechaba con mas fuerza la mano de Sasuke sobre su pecho y sentía como el dolor de su herida disminuía mas y mas rápido, hasta que no sintió dolor alguno- pero que… ni-san fuiste tu verdad –Naruto se incorporo con cuidado y con ayuda de Sasuke en el suelo-

-si fui yo y no as contestado a mi pregunta.

-pues si eso fuera posible yo… -volteo a ver a Sasuke y acaricio su rostro gentilmente- yo lo aria para estar a su lado –miro a Deidara- pero..

-levántate –lo interrumpió- tenemos mucho que hacer

-¡Oye espera! De que se trata todo esto… -le dijo Sasuke al mayor- explícamelo!

-tu reza por que todo salga bien… de acuerdo Sasuke –le dijo mirándolo seriamente y tomando a Naruto de la mano, parándolo junto a él quedando frente a Sasuke- el y yo tenemos que irnos.

-pero como demonios quieres que me quede aquí sin saber nada –le respondió Sasuke molesto por que no le explicaba bien lo que pasaba… Deidara soltó a Naruto y dio dos pasos quedando frente a frente con Sasuke y le dijo molesto-

-mucho cuidadito con lo que dices niño… yo no soy como Naru que deja pasar muchas cosas… pobre ser un ángel pero eso no quiere decir que sea un santo… me entendiste –le dijo muy seriamente y mirándolo directamente a los ojos- ahora el y yo –regreso al lado de Naruto quien se quedo pasmado al ver su reacción, y tomo su mano mientras se desvanecían juntos dejando a Sasuke parado solo en el jardín en medio de la noche-

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Naruto y Deidara habían desaparecido y no tenia noticias ni señales de vida de ellos, en ocasiones Sasuke creía que todo había sido nada mas que un sueño pero entonces salía e iba al jardín y veía las hermosas flores que habían nacido en donde Naruto yacio tirado en el suelo sangrando y muriendo de dolor y en donde Deidara estado. Y hoy era uno de esos días… sentado en el suelo recargado en el árbol junto al columpio estaba Sasuke sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho.

-si te quedas ahí todo el día pescaras un resfriado – Sasuke se sorprendió al escucharlo y abrió los ojos al instante viendo frente a el a Naruto tan hermoso como siempre vistiendo un pantalón azul de mezclilla, tenis y una playera blanca-

-¡Naruto! –se levanto y lo abrazo-no sabes como te e extrañado… -le dijo y sin previo aviso lo beso en los labios…. La sensación que despertó en ambos fue indescriptible, llenándolo de sensaciones maravillaras- te amo Naruto

-yo… yo también te amo Sasuke –le dijo mirándolo con la mejillas quemándole de la pena por su primer beso [que esperaba no fuera el único]-

- y como es que estas aquí… después de que desapareciste y al a ver transcurrido lis días y semanas creí que no regresarías nunca –le dijo con el dolor y la tritea de sus recuerdos al esperar noticias de el-

-se que no fue fácil para ti… pero créeme –re acurruco en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón- que tampoco fue nada fácil para mi.

Tras a ver regresado al cielo con Deidara Naruto tubo que esperar por días hasta que le dieron una respuesta a lo acontecido y a pesar de que Deidara estaba con el apoyándolo se sentía triste, cosa rara en el ya que el era muy alegre y enérgico… pero al pensar en Sasuke se sentía triste de no estar con el y mas sabiendo que el correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Hasta que por fin le dijeron que quedaba absuelto de toda culpa o duda que pudo haber surgido con respecto a Sai, quien había sido capturado y castigado… (Algo que sin duda no era nada bueno y que era mejor no saber) y lo mejor de todo era que solo en este caso se respetaría su decisión y podría vivir en la tierra como un humano normal y libre.

Cuando Sasuke lo supo no podía caber de la felicidad y juntos sembraron en ese día unos rosales.

-será mejor que sean felices – escucharon la voz de Deidara mientras veían como los rosales brillaban y crecían frondosos y llenos de hermosas rosas blancas que brillaban con el roció de las mañanas. Tras transcurrir un año de estar juntos Sasuke y Naruto habían decidido organizar un día picnic en el jardín y todo pasaba tranquilo y en calma hasta que escucharon una voz que conocían ambos, decir –espero que este regalo lo amen tanto como se aman el uno al otro ya que es una gran responsabilidad y un gran tesoro el que se les a obsequiado solo a ustedes y recuerden que aun que ya no me puedan ver saben que siempre estaré a su lado y velare por ustedes tres

-ni-san… ¿donde estas? –pregunto Naruto pero no hubo respuesta alguna-

-¿tres? – dijo Sasuke viendo a Naruto, cuando de pronto escucharon un ruido entre los rosales seguido del llanto de un bebe, Sasuke camino hacia ellos indicándole a Naruto que esperara y aun que el esperaba en su lugar pudo ver como Sasuke se quedaba parado viendo frente a los rosales, así que camino hasta el y pudo ver lo que lo había sorprendido tanto como para no decir nada.

Era un bebe un hermoso y bello bebe de piel clara, mejillas sonrojadas, cabello negro como la noche y con unos hermosos ojos azules cual cielo que los miraba y les sonreía estirando las manitas. Naruto lo tomo entre sus brazos y miro a Sasuke quien los miraba maravillado.

-ahora entiendo –dijo Sasuke mientras besaba la frete del bebe y a Naruto en los labios- Deidara nos a dado el regalo mas hermoso de este mundo –sonrío feliz a Naruto quien derramaba lagrimas de felicidad-

-Sasuke… oh Sasuke un hijo… nos han dado un hijo nuestro –Naruto lloraba y sonreía mientras sentía el abrazo de Sasuke y el calor de su nuevo hijo-

- y como lo llamaremos –pregunto el azabache-

-su nombre será Sora… como el cielo que me dio la oportunidad de amar –dijo acariciando su cabecita y dando un beso en su frente mientras el pequeño bebe se dormía entre sus brazos tomando uno de sus dedos en su manita-

-me parece mas que perfecto mi ángel –Sasuke puso una mano en la mejilla de Naruto y le beso- te amo Naruto y amo a nuestro hijo, nuestro pequeño pedazo de cielo en la tierra… Sora.


End file.
